Mordor's Heir
by Haznaz
Summary: Sauron has a daughter with another ring. Problem is she doesn't know and doesn't live in Mordor
1. Default Chapter

She ran through the forest, hearing the barking of the hunting dogs behind her. She could not let them catch her. If they did they would take her to Mordor and she would never be free again.  
  
They urge to use her powers was frightening but she knew if she did that Sauron, the Dark King would simply send more hunters after her. So she simply ran on.  
  
She heard the dogs again and the voices of the hunters were clearer now. She could make out four different voices and none seemed pleasant. She didn't look behind knowing it would make her slow down. Up ahead she saw the faint outline of the road and gave a sigh of relief only to have it lodge in her throat. She stopped running because just in front of her was a steep cliff.  
  
"Oh, great. So, here's the choice: Dogs or cliff, Death or Death" The howls behind her were getting closer. "I'm going to go with the cliff."  
  
As the hunters stepped out of the woods she took a deep breath and jumped. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact and the last thing she heard, besides the wind whipping past her ears was: "King Sauron is not going to be happy about his." Then the ground decided to greet her.  
  
She woke up with a start, gripping the bed covers. Her copy of 'Lord of the Rings' lay on the table next to her. She picked it up and looked at the cover.  
  
"I have got to stop having chocolate at night"  
  
  
  
The next day, when she walked out the door she stood and stared at the blue sky, so like her own eyes. People passing by would be forgiven for thinking she was a dream, for she was perfectly built and graceful, her hair gold with paler streaks in it. She was not overly tall but just the right height for her 16 years. She was wearing jeans and a light blue crop top with ¾ length sleeves. Around her neck was a plain gold ring. She picked up her bag, said goodbye to her mother and went to find a quiet spot in the wood where she could read in peace.  
  
She walked on and on and had just got to her favorite tree, when she heard what sounded like a child crying. She went to investigate and had just stepped into clearing when she heard a twig snap behind her. She spun around but she was too slow and something hit her head. As she fell to the ground she swore she heard a voice whisper in her ear before the darkness over took her, a voice which made her shake with fear. That voice said:  
  
"Welcome back, dear daughter"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When she awoke she was lying on her back at the foot of a cliff and for the life of her she couldn't remember a cliff in the forest. It sounded like wolves were howling at the top and her dream came back to her. She got up and slowly backed away, before turning on her heel and running through the trees. Her hands felt tinglely and she was vaguely aware of a sense of power in her. She didn't understand, and she wasn't sure she wanted to.  
  
She kept running until she was forced to stop. And she was forced to stop because she ran smack-dap into someone's back. Forcing her to fall back and strike her head against a rock. She started to go unconscious again, and her last thought was 'not again'.  
  
This time when she awoke she was in a room, dressed in a white robe. Her clothes were folded at the table opposite the large bed. She got up and was about to get dressed when the oak door opened. Three men came inside and stared at her. Then she realized that the robe didn't quit cover her.  
  
"Who are you?" he said as she stood blushing.  
  
"Hannah Stanczyk." She replied.  
  
"My name is lord Elrond," said the 1st man.  
  
"Um, you're joking right?"  
  
"No, I'm not. This is my foster-son, Aragon and Legolas the prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"And let me guess there's 4 hobbits called Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam. Oh yeah lets not forget Gandalf and Gimli.  
  
The three looked at each other in shock, before Aragon asked:  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
She looked around for her bag and spying it in the corner dove for it. She rifled though and took out her copy of 'Lord of the Ring' and passed it to Aragon.  
  
"That's how."  
  
She was about to say something else when Aragon put a sword to her neck. "What type of devilry is this?", he asked, starting to push harder. All of a sudden a white light surrounded her and she felt the ring around her neck get hotter and clothes formed around her. Aragon raised his sword to strike and she lifted her hands to deflect the blow. But it never came.  
  
Instead a beam of light shot out of her hands and hit Aragon on the chest, throwing him against the wall. Hannah started backing away, clenching her hands into fists. She kept her face down until she heard someone laughing. She glanced up and saw Legolas bent over with laughter.  
  
"Aragon, I believe Lady Hannah has just bested you. No, not only bested you but whipped you as well. Ai, if only she had come on the quest with us. It would have much more fun."  
  
Hannah asked, "So, what was it really like with the Fellowship? Did you and Gimli really have that competition?" They started chatting as the walked out of the room together. Elrond and Aragon looked at each other and then broke into grins. It looked like Legolas finally found someone who sparked his interest.  
  
The feast took forever to finish and Hannah was starting to feel claustrophobic. She slipped out once the dancing started and walked along the path. She felt almost free in the dark; she could forget the voices and the power. She could forget everything … except it seemed a pair of blue eyes and Elvin ears. She fingered the ring that she had had for as long as she remembered.  
  
"Its beautiful out here."  
  
She spun around at the voice. Legolas was standing there, framed by the lights from inside. God, he looks like a dream, what am I saying this has got to be a dream. Now the million-dollar question is do I want to wake up?  
  
She was brought out of her musing when she noticed Legolas was looking at her with such tenderness that it made her want to cry. He stepped forward and reached out for her. Once she was securely in his arms he leaned down until his lips were close to hers, giving her a moment to pull away. When she didn't he started to get closer, then someone called his name.  
  
The spell was broken and Hannah jerked out of his arms. She took a few steps away from him then turned and fled into the night. He made to run after her but realized that she was too fast even for him. He turned around defeated and walked up the stairs to were Aragon was standing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I just wanted to tell you the Hobbits, Gandalf and Gimli have arrived. I didn't mean to scare her off."  
  
Legolas sighed and shook his head. "No, my friend. Your news is very welcome and as for Hannah, I fear the fault is mine. We barely know each other and I seemed to have moved too fast. It has just never felt this right with someone before… Does any of this make sense?"  
  
"Yes, it does. It was how I felt when I first met Arwen."  
  
"True, I remember her saying the very same thing."  
  
Neither had heard Elrond come up, but then Elves always were quiet on their feet.  
  
"There is a matter that I would like to talk to you about. The light seemed unnatural, Magical. She seems to have no control over this power. In truth, she seemed as surprised by it as we were."  
  
They were all quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Elrond was thinking about the strange gift this new girl had. Aragon was wondering if this was going to bring any problems with it and how they might stop it if it did.  
  
Legolas however was thinking of baby blue eyes, hair that shine like the sun, flushed cheeks and lips that put a rose to shame which the richness of there red. And he was thinking on how to tell her that he really like her,  
  
When in truth, if he admitted to himself, what he really felt for her was love. 


	2. Questions

Hannah ran until her legs gave out. She collapsed on the ground and curled up trying to forget what had almost happened. Trying to forget how right it felt to be held in Legolas' arms. Her eyes started to drift shut until she was first asleep.  
  
1 " Mistress, step away from the window. Your father will not be pleased"  
  
"Arian, I don't care. Look, all those people are going to die, just because he's power-hungry."  
  
"Mistress, if your father hears you speak like that. He's good really. He gave you that gold ring."  
  
"Only because it's the good version of his."  
  
"But if he asks you to help with your…powers."  
  
"I won't. One day, Arian, I'm going to leave this place, I'm going to fly far, far away."  
  
She awoke with a start. Her father? She had never known her father; her mother said he had died. So who was this person they were talking about? And who was Arian?  
  
Hannah started shivering. The ring around her neck was growing brighter and it was starting to grow warm. Just warm enough to stop her feeling cold. What was it she had said about her ring? That it was the good version of her father's, which meant there was a bad one. And what was that about having to use her powers? What powers? Unless Arian meant that light that had shot out Aragon.  
  
Meanwhile, back on the staircase Legolas, Aragon and Elrond were talking.  
  
"I believe that perhaps Gandalf might have an explanation about this girls powers. And perhaps he can suggest a way to help her control the," said Elrond.  
  
"I just hope that this gift of her does not bring trouble. Though I do miss the exciting days of the Quest," said Aragon, "just do not let Arwen hear I said that."  
  
"And what say you about this matter, Legolas?" Asked Elrond.  
  
"I agree with you. If you will excuse me, I need to find Hannah and apologize."  
  
With that Legolas sprinted off. Aragon and Elrond looked at each other.  
  
"He's got it bad."  
  
Hannah was close to tears. She couldn't stop the scene from playing in her head; it seemed to be stuck on replay.  
  
She started shivering again. This time, however, instead of the ring warming her, a pair of arms wrapped around her and she was pulled back against a solid chest. She looked up. A pair of blue eyes stared back at her and the pale face looked worried.  
  
" Are you alright?"  
  
Hannah just buried her face in the crook of Legolas' neck and let him comfort her. He was rubbing her back like she was a small child. He made her feel that she was safe.  
  
Then she let the tears fall. 


End file.
